Unexpected Love
by HalfBloodPrincess509
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both trying to get on eachothers nerves, keep getting repeated dreams, and find that thier friends are falling in love. What will happen to them? Rated T to be safe. R
1. Draco's Dream

**A/N Ok a new fic. Yes I will continue my other story but really slowly. I find this story will be a lot easier to write. The beginning might be a little confusing but will end up making sense at the end of the story. Everything will tie together in the end. I have this whole story planned in my head and plan to have this story complete by August. ****Tremoldov is not mine. I barrowed her from my friend, **_**Tremoldov Slytherin Riddle. **_**Please go check her out. Well thank you for clicking this story. ENJOY! Better summery below!**

**Summery: Hermione and Draco are both trying to get on eachothers nerves, keep getting repeated dreams, and find that thier frinds are falling in love. What will happen to them?Unexpected love**

**Chapter 1: Draco's dream**

**Draco POV:**

_I was sitting in my room doing homework. It's Christmas break. I'm happy but sad. It's rare for me to have so many emotions. All thanks to Hermione, I can't help it. It's our 7__th__ year at Hogwarts and we are the Heads. It's such a boring job and adds a lot of stress. Well anyway, my point is, is that having to share a common room with her has let me get to know her better. She actually isn't that bad. Rather, she is brilliant._

_We have casual conversations all the time. Weather, teachers, homework. I even think I might have….._

_Knock Knock_

"_Can I come in?" Great, Tremoldov. She's a great family friend but she's also creepy. Never stare her in the eye, because she could petrify you. 10 levels of glares. I once got a 3. Never again will that happen. She's in the same year as me and is smarter than Hermione. No one knows who her parents are. Mine have taken her in and she has been like a sister to me._

"_Yeah, sure. What do you want?" I was suspicious._

"_What makes you think I want something?" she said while closing the door._

"_You never knock unless you want something. So, what do you want?"_

"_Very true, but I just want to talk."_

"_About what?" I was getting very annoyed with her. She needs to be clearer when she talks._

"_Oh, well I see the way you look at Granger. It seems like you have feeling for her." _Great, should have known she would catch on.

"_Well…" but she interrupted me_

"_Save it. Remember that I can read minds? I already know that you do." _Oh yeah, I forgot.

"_Ok, so you caught me. She really isn't that bad at all."_

"_Oh sure she is. I follow the dark lord as you already know. He wants her dead. I plan to make that true. She helps Potter way too much. You could help if you want. Though of course you would never to someone you…"_

"_Stop talking. NO. Why would I help you? She won't die if I have anything to do with it_." I could never let her die. Not with what we share and feel._ "I had a choice to follow him and you know that. I don't want to be in something that causes so much danger. He hurts people. I can't be a part of that. Potter better get a hold of what he is trying to do and fast. The Dark Lord will fall. For good."_

"_I don't want to hear your opinions." She looked bored._

"_Then what DO you want?" I raised my voice now. She was hitting my last nerve before I try to kick her out and fail at it._

"_I want your help." She was smirking now._

"_With what?" this conversation was growing old._

"_Well, I really don't even need to ask this but I figured I would be polite." _Ok she better tell me now.

"_I really just think you should leave me alone."_

"_Do you think I care about what you think? Why are you always so honest with me? You tell me everything."_

"_You can read my mind so I don't bother. You could tell if I was lying." _isn't it obvious?

"_Yes it is obvious to answer your question." _Mind reading=annoying._ "Shut up." _Please just get to the point. _"Fine I will. I need ideas on how to kill Granger." _WHAT?_ "I know, I know. Crazy idea to ask you. Pansy would be a much better help."_

"_WHAT!" I screamed at her. "I am NOT going to give you any ideas."_

"_I know. You should give up on her though. She loves that Weasel anyway."_

"_How would you know?" I asked and realized what a dumb question that was._

"_You know how I know."_

"_GET OUT. JUST GET OUT. LEAVE ME ALONE!" I had had enough. "I'm going to Diagon Alley if my parents ask."_

_Ok I need to get Hermione something for Christmas. Now that we are sort of together I guess. The problem is; I have no clue on what to get her. A hair clip? _No, way to boring._ A book? _No, she has way too many and she would see that coming._ I need to surprise her._

_I bumped into a bushy brown haired girl. "Oh, sorry miss."_

"_Draco? Hi, what are you doing in Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked._

"_Oh, Hullo Hermione, Weaslette."_

"_Ferret, I thought you were all goody-two-shoes now?" Weaslette said._

"_No. What makes you say that?"_

"_Nothing, come on 'Mione lets go." _What a weird nick name.

"_I'll catch up later."Hermione replied. _

"_Ok. You know where I'm heading." She walked away._

"_Kay, so what brings you to Diagon Alley?" she turned towards me._

"_Shopping. You know, for my mum." I told her. "And what about you?"_

"_Oh, same. Shopping. Why don't we go get some ice cream?"_

"_Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. When we get back to Hogwarts, I want to talk." I quickly pecked her lips and walked away._

_What to get her? What to get her?_

* * *

I woke up startled. That was a freaky nightmare. I keep getting it over and over.

"Lumos." I whispered. My clock said 4:45A.M. I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep so I grabbed my Defense Against the Dark Arts school book from first year. 7th year. I'm going to be in my last year at Hogwarts. I should be getting an owl soon. Pretty soon I dosed off.

"Draco, sweetheart. Time to get up." Mum said shaking me. "You got an owl this morning. Looks like it's from Hogwarts." That woke me up. I really wanted to be Head Boy.

"I'm up. I'm up." I mumbled. "I'll be down in an hour."

* * *

Mum handed me my letter and I opened it

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_We congratulate you on becoming Head Boy of Hogwarts. Your password will be 'One Hundred and One Pigmy Puffs' Head Girl is Hermione Granger. After begin of term feast you must please report to Headmistress McGonagall. A following list will tell you what books you will need._

_Thank You,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"Mum, I'm Head Boy." I mumbled to myself.

"Draco, congratulations. I know how much you really wanted this." My mum said hugging me. "Who's Head Girl?"

"What?" I wasn't paying attention. "Oh, Hermione Granger is Head Girl."

"Oh, well good for her."

"Good for whom?" my father walked into the dining room.

"That girl, Granger. She is Head Girl. But never mind that. Draco is Head Boy." My father just stared at my mum.

"Narcissa, you do realize that Draco will have to share a common room with her." He had a cold emotionless look on his face. He turned to me, "Make her feel uncomfortable and the year should go by. Are you heading to Diagon Alley today, Narcissa?"

"Yes, Draco we can get your school books." She turned to look at me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah that sounds great." I was completely distracted the whole time I was at Diagon Alley. I have to share a common room with Granger? What's happening to my life?

* * *

"Bye mum, I love you." I mumbled so only she could hear. I was getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Have a good last year, sweetheart."

I walked onto the train and found an empty compartment. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had that reoccurring nightmare again. Maybe I could get a little sleep on the train. I dozed off about 10 minutes after the train left the platform.

"Draco Malfoy, wake up. You can't sleep on the train. You're Head Boy. You have responsibilities." An angry yet familiar voice woke me up. Where have I heard that voice?

"Wh...what? Oh right, thanks for waking me up." I said sarcastically. "Well I guess this way Granger won't chew my head off for sleeping."

"Oh really? Open your eyes then." The voice was still angry. But why?

I obeyed the eyes and quickly wished I hadn't. "Oh," Standing in front of me was a very angry Granger. Arms crossed in front on her chest. Now I know why the voice was familiar. I had that dream again. WOW, she looked kind of…

"Yes, 'oh'. Get your lazy arse to the Prefects compartment." Her eyes rolled.

"Well, Granger, your not the only arse in charge you know." _This year will be very fun._

After everything was settled, I asked Granger if I could 'sleep' now. Of course it was only to annoy her. Like I would need her permission.

"No, you cannot go back to sleep. We're Heads. You have to keep everything in order. Don't you know anything?" she replied.

"Cool it Mudblood. I don't need your permission for anything. And to answer your question, no, I do not know _everything_. I know enough to beat you in all our classes this year." All I would need is some help from Tremoldov.

"I'm not going to be childish and see who can be a bigger suck up. School is not a game." She seemed offended that I challenged her grades. Oh well, my father did tell me to make her miserable. This way I would have a great advantage for the future.

"Oh but it is." I smirked hoping it would egg her on. "Is it a challenge or what?" I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"Well," she paused to think then shook my hand. "Oh it's on." I'm going to have to wash my hand later.

**A/N well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me your opinion through a review. I hope this fic can get lots of reviews. First and fifth reviewer will be noticed in my next chapter. Yes I know Draco is, well, not acting like Draco but I think it's necessary for this fic for him to act like this. I don't really know how to write Narcissa and Lucius so bare with me. Next chapter will be Hermione's POV. It will be set up like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! *stares at you with little puppy dog eyes***


	2. Hermione's Dream

**A/N Well, here is chapter 2. I really want more reviews. Thank you to my one reviewer. Tremoldov Slytherin Riddle. I really appreciate your review. So this chapter is set up like the last one. Yes some parts will seem like a repeat but this time it's in Hermione's view. ENJOY!**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 2: Hermione's Dream**

**Hermione's POV**

"_Oh Ginny those look amazing." I told Ginny as she walked in carrying a big plate if cookies. Its Christmas break and I really needed to talk to Ginny. So much has been happening. I'm Head Girl and that adds a LOT of stress. But what's really been bothering me has been Draco. He is Head Boy and I have been talking to him more than I would have ever expected._

"_Mum made them. They're the best. So, what did you want to talk about?" she sat down next to me on the floor and sat down the plate of cookies._

"_Well, it's about…" she cut me off by raising her hand._

"_Let me guess. Is it about Ron?" she guessed._

"_Actually, no it's not. Have any other guesses?" I wondered if she would ever guess._

"_Well, one other, but I doubt its right." She seemed embarrassed by thinking about whoever she was thinking._

"_What is it?"I asked._

"_Um, is it the ferret?" she mumbled. Great, she guessed correct._

"_Yes it is." I replied. "It's Draco, not ferret." I mumbled to myself._

"_Not that it matters on what we call him. It still means the same. Anyway really? Malfoy? Why, what has he been doing to you? Is he hurting you?" she sounded worried. I grabbed a cookie._

"_Mmm. These are good." I took a bite out of the cookie._

"_Stop trying to change the subject." She grabbed a cookie too. "Mmm, these are better than normal." she admitted._

"_Ok, well, no, he has not been hurting me. Quiet the opposite really."I explained to her._

"_Do tell." She seemed into this. But why?_

"_Well, we talk a lot. He seems really, different." I didn't really know how to explain it. It's just so, abnormal for him._

"_How is he, different?" she was trying to get as much out as possible._

"_Well, he is kind of," I mumbled the word "sweet." under my breath so she couldn't hear._

"_Kind of… what? What is he?"She didn't hear the word sweet._

"_He is sweet ok. He waits till I come in the common room before we leave to class. We stay up late talking and doing homework. I think I might like him. I know you don't see him that way. You might even see this as a mistake. I trust him though. " I spilled my heart out. Whew, felt good to get that off my chest. Holding it in does not help either._

"_WOW. Well, I think that you can like whom ever you like. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend." wow, she really doesn't mind._

"_Thanks. You really are the best friend anyone has ever had."I smiled. We gave each other a quick hug._

"_Ok, so, tell me more." She smiled right back at me._

"_Ok, so well, we have kissed."I poured._

"_How much? What was it like?"_

"_Ok," this is soo embarrassing. "Well we kissed for the first time when we were in the room of requirements. Mistletoe grew out of nowhere. We kissed for like, 5 minutes. I have to admit. He is a great kisser. We kiss a lot now too. Well, one other thing."_

"_What and WOW? You got it bad. I'm still happy for you though. My brother is such an arse. Draco deserves you more than Ron does. Ron is still just so childish. Draco, he knows what's best."_

"_Yeah, I can agree with you there. Well, I was thinking. I want to get Draco a present for Christmas. This will break the ice for me to tell him…" I trailed off not really wanting to finish that sentence._

"_Tell him what?"_

"_Well I think I might Love him." I mumbled to her._

"_Oh, well let's see if we can go to Diagon Alley then." She suggested._

"_Ok. We should give the rest of the cookies to Harry and Ron though."_

"_Yeah they will finish them off for us." I laughed._

_We walked to Ron's room and gave them the cookies. Then we walked down to the kitchen._

"_Mum? Can Hermione and I go to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked._

"_Why what for? I thought you girls went yesterday? Did you forget to get something?" Molly asked us._

"_Yeah, I forgot to get someone something." I replied. "I need Ginny's help to pick it out. Can we go?"_

"_Well, don't be out too late. I expect you back by dinner."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said._

_Ginny and I arrived at Diagon Alley though Floo Powder. It was a cold day so we would have to work fast. _

"_Ginny? What am I going to get him?" I asked._

"_Well, I have no idea. What would you get someone who has everything?" she asked me._

"_He does NOT have everything. It should be something that is, well, something he would not expect me to get him." I thought out loud. "It needs to throw him off. It needs to show that I love him."_

_We walked in silence to think about a great gift when someone bumped into me. "Oh, sorry Miss." he said._

"_Draco? Hi, what are you doing in Diagon Alley?" I asked realizing who bumped into me._

"_Oh, Hullo Hermione, Weaslette." He said._

"_Ferret, I thought you were all goody-two-shoes now?" Ginny said. I elbowed her._

"_No. What makes you say that?" He asked puzzled. He doesn't know that Ginny knows._

"_Nothing, come on 'Mione lets go." _Ginny said while pulling on my elbow.

"_I'll catch up later."I replied. I wanted to stay with Draco right now. _

"_Ok. You know where I'm heading." Ginny said. We were heading to Gringotts so we could get some money._

"_Kay, so what brings you to Diagon Alley?" I said as I turned toward him._

"_Shopping. You know, for my mum." He told me. "And what about you?"_

"_Oh, same. Shopping. Why don't we go get some ice cream?" I suggested. Maybe we could chat for awhile._

"_Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. When we get back to Hogwarts, I want to talk." he quickly pecked my lips and walked away. _Oh, well, I guess we will talk later. I hope he feels the same way though. _I walked to Gringotts and quickly found Ginny._

"_So…?" she asked._

"_Well, he said that he wanted to talk when we get back to Hogwarts." I told her._

"_Oh" she replied_

* * *

I woke up from my crazy dream and woke Ginny up.

"Hey, Ginny, wake up." I shook her till she woke up.

"What do you want?" She mumbled.

"I just had a really weird dream." I told her.

"Well could it wait till the morning? Its 5 a.m. and I really just want to sleep."

"Oh, yeah, sure, I guess. It just startled me." I didn't know what time it was. I never checked.

"Kay, go back to sleep Mione." She went back to sleep with ease but sleep just would not come back to me.

"Ughh. Why can't I go back to sleep?" I mumbled aloud. "Maybe a book will help?" so, I grabbed the nearest book. _Hogwarts, A History._

When morning came I had just fallen back to sleep when Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Wake up dears. Come help me with breakfast." And with that she walked out.

"Ginny, wake up. Your mum came in and said we need to help her with breakfast." I shook her yet again.

"What do you want now, Mione?"She rolled over to look at me.

"Come on and get dressed. We have to help with breakfast." I explained to her.

Ginny and I got dressed and went down stairs.

"Oh, good. Come and set the table. Everyone should be waking up soon." Mrs. Weasley said. We set the table and Charlie, who was visiting from Romania, sat down at the table.

"Mum, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Eggs, toast, sausage. Everything we always have." She replied flipping the eggs with her wand.

Ron and Harry walked down the stairs and sat at their usual spots.

"Morning Mione." Ron said as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning Ron, Harry."I replied.

BANG

An owl hit the window. It was carrying four letters. Probably from Hogwarts.

"Oh, look. Your letters are here." Mrs. Weasley said opening the window so the owl could get in. She passed us all our letters.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We congratulate you on becoming Head Girl of Hogwarts. Your password will be 'One Hundred and One Pigmy Puffs' Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. After begin of term feast you must please report to Headmistress McGonagall. A following list will tell you what books you will need._

_Thank You,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"WOW. I'm Head Girl." I whispered.

"Congrats, Mione." Harry and Ron said.

"Who's Head boy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Malfoy." I sighed.

"Who would make him Head Boy?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall must think that will be best." I replied.

* * *

I ran through the wall stepping into platform nine and three quarters. Harry and Ron ran in before me and Ginny wasn't far after me. This will be Harry, Ron and I's last year at Hogwarts. Ginny had yet one more year. Ginny and I hopped on the train. She got a compartment for her, Ron and Harry. I went to the prefects compartments.

"Where's Malfoy?" I asked the nearest prefect.

"I haven't seen him. Why?" he replied.

"He's Head Boy." I sighed. "Help me look for him."

We searched in every compartment in search of him. "This is the last one. He must be in here." I said. The prefect that helped me was Blaise Zabini. I peeked into the compartment and found Malfoy, sleeping. "Draco Malfoy, wake up. You can't sleep on the train. You're Head Boy. You have responsibilities." I yelled at him.

"Wh...what? Oh right, thanks for waking me up." he said sarcastically. "Well I guess this way Granger won't chew my head off for sleeping."

"Oh really? Open your eyes then." I told him. _He thought he could get away with sleeping?_

"Oh," was all he could say. He stared at me. Then I realized what he was staring at so I interrupted.

"Yes, 'oh'. Get your lazy arse to the Prefects compartment." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, Granger, you're not the only arse in charge you know." He replied.

Everything was very hectic. I never knew that being a Head meant you have to babysit the prefects. I swore that they have no idea what they are doing. I had to order them just to patrol the corridors. I even had to yell at Malfoy to help. After everything was finally settled I was able to enjoy the train ride a bit.

"Could I go back to sleep now?" Malfoy asked.

"No, you cannot go back to sleep. We're Heads. You have to keep everything in order. Don't you know anything?" I replied.

"Cool it Mudblood. I don't need your permission for anything. And to answer your question, no, I do not know _everything_. I know enough to beat you in all our classes this year." He challenged me. _Did he really think he could beat me in all of our classes?_

"I'm not going to be childish and see who can be a bigger suck up. School is not a game." I said. _I will not take this. Challenged by a Malfoy. No, not at all, not this year, I won't have it. I put up with him all through school and I have to deal with him now. Just ignore it._

"Oh but it is." He smirked at me. "Is it a challenge or what?" he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Well," I guess I have nothing to lose. I'm not the brightest witch. "Oh it's on."I said. I shook his hand and walked away. This will be a very fun year at Hogwarts. I'm going to have to wash my hand later.

**A/N Thank you for reading! PLEASE OH PLEASES REVIEW! I really enjoy getting them. They help me become a better writer. I know you don't want to spend time reviewing but they mean a lot to me. I'm sure you would love reviews to. I promise if you review that I will check out your stories if you have some. I will even review. Just PLEASE REVIEW. Next chapter should be up within the next week. Thank you! **


	3. Plans

**A/N Ok, I know it took me forever but I blame writers block. Thanks to MoonyIsWicked I have this chapter. With out her ideas I would have been stuck. Hope you enjoy!**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up drenched in my own sweat. I was breathing hard. My bad nightmare had woken me up for the millionth time. I had had it. I got up and wrapped myself in a blanket.

Madam Pomfrey gladly gave me a sleeping potion. Maybe it would stop the dreams.

As I walked into the common room I found Draco sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Oh, I went to the infirmary. I needed some painkillers." I lied.

"You couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

"No, but why do you care?"

"Oh, I don't." he smirked.

"Right. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Enjoying the fire." He said while flicking his wand so the fire grew.

"Why don't I buy that?"

"Cause it's not true. Why do you even care?"

I walked over and sat next to him. "Oh, well since you asked. I don't give a damn about you."

He stared at me for a minute. "Goodnight Granger." He stalked off to bed.

I followed in his footsteps. A deep sleep was really needed.

* * *

In the morning I was dancing around my room, excited that after drinking the potion, I didn't have any dreams.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Granger, turn that bloody music down. It's killing my ears."

I opened my door. "No, I will do what I want." I flicked my wand and turned of the music. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go down to breakfast." He moved out of the way and followed me. "What is it now?"

"Oh, so now I'm not allowed to go eat breakfast?" he questioned.

"Well you don't have to follow me." I quickened my pace.

"How else am I going to get to the Great Hall?"

"UGHHH!" I turned around and smacked him in the face. "Stop acting like a Smart arse"

"How can I act like one when I am one?" he laughed.

"Leave me alone. I've had enough of you." I began walking again. But he quickly caught up to me.

"It's only been a week of school and you already can't take it? Well, well, the mighty Granger has cracked. So easy to beat your grades then. I will be your worst nightmare." And he stalked off ahead of me into the Great Hall.

I mumbled, "You have no idea." I found my place next to Ginny. "I can't take it. Malfoy is trying his hardest to be the biggest arse ever."

"Well, then make him pay. Piss _him_ off."She suggested.

"Thanks, maybe you can help?"

"Oh, well, then I have a plan." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the Great Hall. I reached for an apple.

* * *

She took me to the library where we sat down in the most secluded area. "Ok, what's your plan?" I asked.

"Well, you may not like it but I think it will get to him the most." She began.

"Go on."

"The best way to get under Malfoy's skin is to flirt with him. When I mean flirt I mean go all out. The little things like wave and bat your eyes to the big things like asking him out. Not taking 'No' for an answer. What do you think?"

"Your idea is to have me _date_ _Malfoy_, to get _Malfoy_ pissed. You know, this could easily back fire on us." I pointed out.

"Maybe, but maybe I could help." A small voice said from behind the bookshelf.

"Luna? How could you help?" I asked.

"Well, maybe we could go after his so called friends too. Like Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." She suggested.

"Right, we would need more people in on this though." Ginny said.

"Harry or Ron could cover Pansy. I'd be more than happy to cover Blaise." Luna said.

"Well girls, I think we have a plan."

* * *

Ginny, Luna, and I set off to find Harry and Ron. We found them at the Quidditch Pitch.

"Harry, Ron, could we talk to you?" Ginny and I said at the same time.

"Uh, sure." Harry replied.

"Well, we need your help to piss Malfoy off." Ginny began.

"I'm in." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Ok, good. Which one of you wants to date Pansy Parkinson then?" Ginny laughed. We decided not to tell them the whole plan. They would never let me go through with my side of the plan.

"I'm out." Harry said.

"I'm not dating that whore." Ron said once he realized Harry had already backed down.

"Oh come on Ron, don't be a baby." Ginny laughed.

"How does this piss off Malfoy?" Harry pointed out.

"Oh, right, well we weren't going to tell you the whole plan. We will meet up at the Three Broom Sticks in a month to devise details to this plan." I said and walked off with Ginny and Luna. When we were far enough away I asked. "I'm guessing that I will be jumping right into this plan?" They both nodded.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Blaise, Get over here." I whispered in the hall. It was past curfew and I asked Blaise to meet me in the library.

"There you are." He said.

"We need a plan. I want to piss Granger off so bad that she goes mental."

"Right, and what do I have to do with this?" he sighed.

"Well, I need you to hang around the Weaslette."

"Right. What's in it for me?" he leaned back into his chair.

"Well, you can do whatever you like to the Weaslette as long as it pisses Granger off. You start as soon as possible"

"I don't know, I guess we have a deal." He shook my hand and we were on our separate ways.

* * *

In the morning I heard loud music blaring from Grangers room. _Not again._ I knocked on her door and the music stopped.

"Well, Granger, keep that racket down." I hissed.

She giggled and batted her eyes. _Creepy. _"Or what?"

"Uh, just keep it down ok." I replied.

"Ok." She closed her door and giggled some more. _Who gave her happy pills?_

**A/N Well I don't think this was my greatest but I just really needed to get the story flowing. I promise that the next chapter won't take as long. Thank you for my 4 reviews. I would really like some more. Maybe even some suggestions? I know that's asking a lot from you but, please? One review would make my day.**


	4. Tremoldov

**A/N Yes it took me longer than I thought it would to get this up but hey, I'm on spring break now so hopefully there will be chapter 5 soon. This chapter just helps getting this going. Most of what I have planned won't happen till much later so it will take awhile for updates at the moment since I'm just writing as I go. This takes off right with chapter 3. R&R**

**Unexpected Love**

**Chapter 4:**

**Draco's POV**

"Ok, glad you understand then." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Malfoy." She purred.

"Are you feeling ok?"She was acting different.

"So, all of a sudden you're caring about my well being. Wow." She slammed her door in my face.

"Ok, then?" I turned and headed for the door.

* * *

Breakfast with Blaise and Pansy always turns out great.

"Draco, how was your sleep?" Pansy asked as I sat down.

"Good I guess. How was yours?" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh just magnificent. Who has a good sleep? So, I herd that you and Blaise sneak up at the library." She scooted closer to me.

"Yeah, well, about that, I just had a plan to piss Hermione off. I needed help, so I asked Blaise." I explained.

"Oh, you didn't care to include me in this plan did you?" she was almost on my lap.

"Well, no. I didn't because you end up doing your own thing and you screw everything up. Now get off of me." I stood up and walked out. As soon as I reached the Great Hall doors I bumped into Granger. "Watch it, Mudblood."

"I think it was you who ran into me." She pointed out. "I think you should say sorry."

"And what gives you the idea I would apologize?"

"Oh just that I know that underneath your snarky, rude, and cold attitude, you can be a really sweet guy."

"And under your smartass attitude, bushy hair, and bad blood you are a very lovely lady." I snapped, pushed her aside and walked to potions.

"What?" she said.

When I got to the dungeons I ran into Tremoldov.

"Oh, Draco, I hear you have a plan. Messing with that mudblood, oh I like this, HAHAHA!" She smirked.

"Well, for your information, STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed.

"Well you don't have to scream your pants off."

"I CAN SCREAM AS MUCH AS I WANT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"Ok, your welcome."

"THAT WASN'T A THANK YOU."

"Sounded like one."

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"What did she ever do to you?" a small voice said.

"Hermione?" I turned and there she was, wide eyes, staring at me in shock.

"Yes," she looked down "Well, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"See, she can apologize." Tremoldov snapped.

"WHAT DID I SAY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TREM." I looked back to Hermione "What do you want?"

"Well, I was just coming to potions."

"How much did you hear?" I tuned back to Trem. "Leave."

"She's fine," Trem left, and she looked down. "Or not, well I heard it all. I was following you." Her eyes not leaving the ground at all.

"Oh, that wasn't meant for anyone to hear."

"I could tell, well, I didn't mean to."

"Damn right you didn't. I just want, people to STAY OUT OF MY MIND." I screamed.

**HERMIONE POV**

"Huh? Wait a minute. What did she do to you?"

"You don't know her well do you?" he asked.

"Well, no. Why?"

"Long, long, LONG, story." He laughed.

"I'm listening." I smiled at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you in potions." He said.

* * *

Luckily, Snape paired me with Malfoy. On different circumstances I would scream, but well, we had a lot to discuss. I learned a lot about Tremoldov that day. She can petrify you, read minds, and is very nosey. I like her. She can be very helpful.

"Well, that's everything." He concluded.

"Interesting. Well, seems like you don't want to be on her bad side." I said.

"You got that right. I've been on her bad side for years."

"Why? I mean, why is she mad at you?" I asked.

"Well, more like she is on my bad side."

"Why?"

"Is that your favorite question? Why this and why that?" he snapped.

"No, I just want to know why."

"Well, that is none of your business."

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled.

"Never mind, what potion are we supposed to be working on anyways."

"Polyjuice potion." **I looked at the potions book and read the familiar writing of Polyjuice Potion.**

Polyjuice Potion  
_Ingredients: _lacewing flies stewed 21 days, leeches, powdered, bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked at full moon, shredded boomslang skin, and a bit of whom one wants to turn into.

"Well, I will get the lacewing flies." He said. We set off on our potion.

* * *

I was back in my common room when I heard a bang at the door.

"OPEN UP!" Ginny yelled.

I opened the door to find a stupefy charm heading toward me. I countered his spell, "Finite Incantatum! Ginny hurry, get inside." I turned to see who was firing spells, to find out it was Blaise Zabini. "Ginny what did you do?"

"Well," she passed out on the couch when Draco came down the stairs.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. What I do know is that Zabini is out there, clearly mad." I explained.

"Ok, what's wrong with her?" he asked disgusted.

"I don't know."

"Look at that, Miss Know-It-All doesn't know everything." He laughed.

"Shut up and calm your friend down." I snapped.

"Fine, I will." He walked out of the common room laughing.

"Ginny?" I pulled a blanket over her and let her sleep.

I heard the door open and close.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He didn't want to talk. How is _she_?"

"Good I guess. Do you think you can carry her up to my room?" I asked. "Please?"

"Fine, but you owe me." He laughed.

"Thank you." I mumbled to myself before I fell asleep.

**A/N Thank you for reading. Writing is so hard for me so I would enjoy a review saying that you liked this or some constructive criticism. Draco, he is so hard for me to write. It is also hard to get this story how I want it. Thank you for you time. Oh and you see that little button below? Click it and REVIEW! **


End file.
